


Would You Be So Kind?

by MaxIsOnline



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, I think I got everything, Logicality one shot, M/M, One Shot, based off a Dodie Clark song, idk how to tag lmao, librarian patton, patton can sing, remy's here but he talks like once sorry, sides human au, uhhhhh anything else??, very flustered logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline
Summary: Logan Miller leads a quiet life, with a nice stable job. He is fortunate enough to work for a company that allows him to work from home the entire time and still get fairly paid for it. He chooses to work at his favorite place: the local library. However working there has a major distraction by the name of Patton Andrews. After months of clueless pining Patton finally makes a move and well.......... you'll see what ensues......





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> Get Ready for the Fluffiest Fluff I have never written............ (this is written by me ive just never actually written fluff before lol)
> 
>  
> 
> ok so this one shot is based off of two animatics you can find them here:
> 
> Bang Bang animated by The Pastel Peach - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcfTBa-n9G8&list=PLusXGFih1pJ6H9Zn7jnsiZ09BYqmeUyAP
> 
> Would you be so kind logicality animatic animated by  
> shuketh - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p3RZp9zpmc&index=11&list=PLusXGFih1pJ6H9Zn7jnsiZ09BYqmeUyAP

It was another mildly cold fall afternoon, as Logan sat in the library engrossed in his latest book. Well, half engrossed as he’d found there were some major distractions at Sanders Library. Really, there was one major distraction by the name of Patton Andrews, the cute librarian who poor Logan had been pining after for months. Unbeknownst to Mr. Logan Miller, however, Mr. Andrews was just as interested.

Logan sipped his coffee and peered over his book, a furious blush creeping over his cheeks as Patton walked by to help a student look for a book. Unfortunately for Patton, Logan had convinced himself that these feelings were not reciprocated, and, Logan being Logan, he would never make the first move out of fear of misinterpretation.  

Patton turned around and walked right by Logan again… only this time he stopped and winked and blew a kiss _at Logan????_ Surely it wasn’t at Logan. Logan had nothing to offer. He wasn’t attractive, or interesting. He spoke like a robot and had a tendency to be rather blunt and straightforward.

All the color drained from Logan’s face as his eyes flew wide open when it finally registered that Patton’s gesture was directed toward _him_. He stood up quickly as the color returned to his face in a quite bright shade of red.

“I um…...I’m…...I have to go!” He stuttered out quickly before packing his stuff into his bag in a millisecond and bolting to the door, leaving behind a slightly hurt and very confused Patton. 

 

——————————

 

“And then he just ran off!! What should I do??? You guys were the ones who told me to make a move and look where it landed me!!” Patton paced back and forth across his apartment living room while his roommates sat on the couch watching him.

“Ok, so attempt one didn’t go too well, but based on his reaction, I think you caught the fellow off guard,” Roman said while pulling his boyfriend, Virgil, closer with his arm around his shoulder. “It took at least 8 tries to get this little ball of angst to agree to a date and it took twice as long for him to actually accept my affection.” Roman turned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as Virgil turned away, blushing and burying his face in his sweater paws.

“And I’m still not sure if it was the best or worst decision I've ever made, Princey.” Virgil moved his sweater paws away from his face. “But Roman’s right about Logan; from the way he reacted, the poor guy was just flustered. Happens to the best of us. You should try another romantic gesture, but something small like going over and saying hello.”  Roman nodded in agreement and then his eyes flew wide.

“Scratch that Patton, I have an even better idea” Roman said beaming, making Virgil wince in fear. “You tell him how you feel………...IN SONG!!! You enjoy singing right? I don’t think our flustered fella would mind being serenaded do you?” Patton’s eyes lit up at Roman’s idea and he ran to grab his ukulele.

Patton ran back into the room holding his ukulele, Roman’s guitar, and Virgil’s violin. He passed out the instruments hastily and ran back to the rooms and came back again this time dragging a very confused Remy and a tambourine. Patton beamed while shoving Remy on the couch and shoved the tambourine in his face. “Okay, let’s start rehearsing!!”

Remy finally spoke. “Um what’s going on? Why am I here? I can’t play any instruments and I can’t sing.You guys know this!”

“You’re going to play tambourine!!” Patton practically yelled.

“Oh Boy,” Remy sarcastically replied. “Can’t wait.”

“C’mon Remy, it’ll be fun!” 

“Why are we doing this again?” 

“Because,” Roman interjected, “We must help Patton win over the love of his life.” He jumped up from the couch and strummed his guitar dramatically as if he were about to serenade his emo boyfriend, which led to said “emo boyfriend” blushing again. Patton nodded enthusiastically. 

“Okay I hate to be Captain Obvious here but um Pat? You kind of neglected to tell us what song we’re singing…” Virgil raised his hand while holding onto his violin for his dear life.

“Oh sorry!” Patton laughed awkwardly and ran his hand through his soft, curly, sandy, blonde hair. He pulled out his phone and looked up the song and showed it to his friends. “Here’s the song I had in mind… I hope it’s not too cheesy. What do you guys think do you think he’ll like it?” Patton looked at his friends’ reactions nervously. Remy and Virgil were smirking, and Roman looked to be over the moon with joy at Patton’s song selection.

“Oh it is a splendid choice Patton!! It will quite certainly get your message across that you are interested as well as get his attention to ask if he’s interested as well, and I am most certain he is.” Roman jumped up to envelop Patton in a hug.

Virgil fell back on the couch, sighing and laughing slightly. “Pat, buddy, you’re gonna kill the poor dude. Based on how he reacted to you blowing a kiss this is going to send him to his grave.”

Patton beamed at the group. “Alright Guys! Let’s get practicing!”

 

\----------------

 

Logan had avoided the Library for two days only to cave in and go back to get his work, only to notice that his worst distraction was nowhere to be found.  He grew anxious as the days passed where Patton was absent. By now, it had officially been a week since Patton blew him a kiss from across the room.

 _Perhaps I reacted too sporadically and I scared him off and now he believes that I am not interested._ Logan let his thoughts spiral and he lost his page in his book too many times to count. He was about to restart the page for what may as well be the ten thousandth time when a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Uh hey sorry if I was a little….abrupt….yesterday….um I was gone all week working on something to make it up to you, I hope you like music, Lo.”

Logan looked up from his book to see Patton’s adorable face still covered in freckles with his round glasses and that smile that sent Logan over the moon with butterflies. At the nickname “Lo,” however, a pink tint started to creep across Logan’s cheeks. Logan’s little mind tangent was over too soon as the sound of Patton’s voice brought Logan’s head down from the clouds, “So um I hope you don’t mind this” Patton said while pulling out a ukulele and strumming a couple test chords as three other guys walked up behind him... _oh shit. They’re actually going to sing._ Logan’s mind began racing and the blush on his cheeks grew darker and by the second. He smiled and nodded, relaxing himself and letting this just happen.

Patton stepped back and took a breath and started playing the beginning of the song as people started to look over. He didn’t have any fear of getting in trouble as his boss, Joan, completely supported him and gave him the time off to practice as well as allowed him to play his song. He opened his eyes as he felt a hot rush creep across his cheeks as he stared into Logan’s beautiful dark brown eyes, losing himself in them. Patton most certainly did not regret opening his eyes to see the soft mesmerized expression on Logan’s face as his hand was gently held over his heart.

Patton had managed to enchant Logan and Logan didn’t mind being under his spell. Both men were blushing furiously by the time Patton had started singing the chorus.

 

_Oh_

_Would you be so kind_

_As to fall in love with me_

 

Patton was blushing furiously and looking away from Logan at the ground, avoiding Logan’s eyes as the blush only grew.

 

_I’m trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that’s not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love_

 

Logan looked away, nervously blushing just as hard as Patton, he ran his hand shakily through his dark brown hair, smiling sweetly. His eyes avoided Patton’s as he kept struggling to finally get the message that had been pounding in his head for the past week: _he actually likes you back you absolute idiot. All you have to do is let yourself fall and say yes to him…_ So why was that such a challenge for him?

 

_I think_

_It’s only fair_

_That there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere_

_Wanna share?_

 

At this part it felt as if an infinite amount of butterflies had been released in Logan’s stomach as stood up and finally met Patton’s eyes, unashamed of the rosy shade that had taken residence on his cheeks.

_‘Cause I like you but that’s not enough_

_So if you will_

Patton was no longer dancing around while playing his ukulele; instead he and Logan stood there staring into each others’ eyes as if this was all a dream they didn’t want to wake up from. They had the sappiest smiles on their faces as they were lost in the others eyes as Patton strummed the final few chords of the song.

_Please fall in love with me…_

Patton sang the final note and sucked in a breath in anticipation for Logan’s answer as Logan gulped, secretly holding back tears. No one had ever done anything of this sort for him. The feeling of just overwhelming love was surprisingly new to him. Logan then smiled and nodded.

“Why yes Patton Andrews, I do believe I am stupidly, madly, in love with you. If it interests you, I propose we hang out at my place this Sunday since I am aware that is your day off. Is that alright with you?” It was now Logan's turn to wait in anticipation for what he hoped would a be positive answer.

His hopes were answered as Patton nearly cried, and furiously nodded, his head grinning wide. It was in this moment he took the opportunity to do something Logan would remember for the rest of his life.

Patton marched right over to Logan and grabbed his tie to pull him down to his height and kissed him thoroughly. Logan felt as though his brain had gone offline and tried to reboot it as quickly as possible to kiss Patton back

They stood there kissing, well less kissing at this point and more just simply pressing their smiles together. The crowd of onlookers let out various noises of “awww” and “how cute” as they looked at the adorable new couple as they stood there hugging and kissing each other. The crowd slowly left as Logan and Patton were left alone to properly talk things out.

 

\------------

 

It was a foggy Sunday evening as Patton was cuddled up on his couch with his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ He could hardly believe it. He cherished the moment as he snuggled closer Logan, who was looking very fabulous in his new unicorn onesie Patton had bought him. Patton pulled up the hoodie of his own rather fabulous kitty cat onesie and laid his head on Logan’s chest and took another sip of his hot chocolate. He was happy, warm and safe. He felt Logan plant a kiss on his head. He smiled and turned back to the movie. In this moment, this was enough. He wanted to stop time and savor this moment. Unfortunately he could not, so he simply closed his eyes and listened to Logan’s steady heartbeat. He chose to live in this moment and cherish it for as long as it was allowed to last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so......first post! how'd i do? feel free to yell at me if there's any typos or anything. uh yeah. also, i have a series in the works called mind traffic the first chapter just needs to be finished its about halfway (?) done. ALSO: MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ALL MY BETA READER YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. So thank you Rose, Kat, Zoe, and Izzi!!! You guys are awesome!! Hope you liked my first fic and i look forward to seeing y'all when Mind Traffic comes out. 
> 
>  
> 
> (raise your hand if you thoroughly enjoyed Remy + Tambourine i thought it was too perfect he had to play the tambourine)
> 
>  
> 
> also i have a discord server come join we're all dead inside: https://discord.gg/m6hFYAk


End file.
